Ryūko Matoi VS Sora
Ryūko Matoi VS Sora is a what-if episode of DEATH BATTLE. It features Ryūko Matoi from the Kill la Kill anime and manga series, and Sora from the Kingdom Hearts video game and manga series. Description These two traveling teenagers both have affinities for strange swords and changing clothing, but which one is more powerful? Who will prevail: the wielder of the Scissor Blade or the Keyblade's chosen one? Prelude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: Swords. From the early days of mankind, there have been the swords; always there for us, guiding us through the darkest of times, allowing us to chop up anything we wanted. But over time, we found ways to make swords lighter, faster, and cooler. Wizard: And armor. Armor has been worn for as long as there has been an environment or others to protect oneself from, partaking in every major conflict since time immemorial. But, like swords, we constantly sought new ways to make it lighter, faster, flashier, and more... magical. These two combatants may have the ultimate peaks in weapons, armor, and skills. Boomstick: Ryūko Matoi, the sexy Scissor-wielding savior from Kill la Kill... Wizard: ...and Sora, the Keyblade's Chosen One from Kingdom Hearts. For this battle, both combatants require the aid of others to change form, so others will be allowed to help them do that, but not contribute in any other way. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Ryūko Matoi Boomstick: So get this. In the world of Kill la Kill, our everyday clothing is really housing dormant, parasitic aliens called Life Fibers who are just waiting for the right moment to be awakened and kill us all. Wizard: Insane, at least if my experiments on Boomstick's clothing has shown anything. Boomstick: What?! The f*ck did you just say?! Wizard: Oh, nevermind! Don't worry about it! Not a problem! Just ignore I said anything! Boomstick: Imma go change clothes real quick. Just start without me. Wizard: Well... anyway... the president of the evil REVOCS Corporation, Ragyō Kiryūin, tried to find a way to merge the Life Fibers with human bodies and create powerful hybrids. After her first experiments on her first born daughter Satsuki Kiryūin failed, she had another child for the sole purpose of continuing those experiments on a newborn, eventually ending in her seemingly killing it... but that wasn't the case at all. In fact, Ragyō's husband, Soichiro, betrayed his wife and faked his daughter's death so he could change his name and start a new life with his daughter. That child was Ryūko Matoi. Boomstick: I'm back. Where are we? Wizard: I just explained her backstory. Boomstick: Oh, okay. Well, Ryūko was a complete success, being a near-perfect hybrid of Life Fibers and human DNA. She lived a relatively normal life until Ragyō's right-hand bitch Nui Harime found her father and murdered him, leaving behind one half of the weapon she used: the Red Scissor Blade. Ryūko found the blade and her dead father, swearing vengeance on her father's killer. Wizard: Her searches brought her to the REVOCS Corporation's Honnouji Academy, where she found her long-lost sister Satsuki blocking her way from answers. Though she was skilled with her blade, she was no match for the students of the school, who wore specialized uniforms made out of Life Fibers, granting them superhuman powers. Boomstick: That is, until she found her ultimate partner in a sentient sailor uniform, the armored Kamui Senketsu. I wonder how high those writers were. Wizard: Created by her late father, Senkestsu is made completely out of Life Fibers, copied from the unique makeup of Ryūko's DNA. If she allows Senkestsu to be powered by her own blood, Ryūko and Senkestsu will perform the Life Fiber Synchronize. Ryūko (synchronizing and transforming): Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senkestsu! Boomstick: Woah! Doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it? Holy sh*t... Wizard: Despite Senkestsu's... open appearance, his contribution to Ryūko's power is immense, boosting her strength, speed, durability, and skill when synchronized. And that boost went even further after Ryūko ignored her lewd appearance and performed a True Life Fiber Synchronize, where she and Senkestsu became not just partners, but one, extremely powerful being, giving her access to Senketsu Gale, a rocket-powered flight boost, and Senketsu Senjin, which covers her body in razor-sharp spikes. Boomstick: Using Senkestsu at just normal Life Fiber Synchronization, she is fast enough to leave an afterimage and cut through speeding tennis balls shot at her by a two-star Goku uniform-wearing student, whose uniform is 20% Life Fibers. With True Synchronization, she is able to travel faster than the eye can see, approximately 38,000 miles per hour. Wizard: Her strength is massive as well. Even with a damaged, incomplete Senkestsu that she couldn't Synchronize with (effectively on her own with no boosts), she managed to perform a slice so powerful it traveled through the air and sliced the tops off of two buildings. Comparing the energy output to water jets designed to cut through steel to the size of the buildings and the supposed thickness of the trail, as well as adjusting the force over the distance over which the force is applied, we can determine that the amount of force needed to cut just one of those buildings is approximately 17500 J of energy! Boomstick: Using her Scissor Blade, she is able to cut through most materials and even spin the blade so fast it effectively serves as a shield. She's also resistant to mind control and brainwashing to an extent, and once ripped off another Kamui, Junketsu, that had been forcibly sewn to her body, which everyone told her would kill her. Though she suffered enormous pain and even drenched her and the entire area around her in blood, she survived with no major repercussions. Wizard: That's most likely due to her regenerative powers. Being a human/Life Fiber hybrid, Ryūko can quickly repair and regenerate most damage done to her. The only things that can nullify this are weapons and materials specially designed for severing Life Fibers or if her heart is destroyed. Boomstick: She does have one more form, Senketsu Kisaragi, which boosts her power to the maximum by letting her travel fast enough to escape the planet's orbit, and strong and durable enough to fight and breathe in space against Ragyō Kiryūin and the Original Life Fiber itself. However, in order to obtain this form, she had to obtain the clothes and Life Fibers from every person in her city. Wizard: Despite this massive power, Ryūko's short temper and overconfidence can often lead her into dangerous and even unwinnable situations. In fact, if her emotions get the better of her, they can affect Senketsu and cause her to enter her Berserk form, where she looses all control and becomes a mindless brute with great strength, but little skill or mind. Also keep in mind that Senketsu is powered by Ryūko's blood. Obviously she doesn't have an unlimited supply, and using Senketsu for too long can leave her literally drained and vulnerable to the effects of blood loss, with one major one being Senketsu loosing power. Boomstick: But what's a little risk when you're Ryūko f*cking Matoi? Ryūko: Blow it out your ass, bitch! It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than you to stop me! Sora Wizard: Since the dawn of time, light and darkness have been in constant struggle with each other. Dark creatures known as the Heartless sought to overwhelm and eventually destroy every world within the universe. A hero was needed. And he was found on a small island chain known as the Destiny Islands. His name was Sora. Boomstick: Sora spent his days playing and training with his friends Riku and Kairi, as well as other kids from Final Fantasy. But all that changed when the Heartless invaded. Wizard: Though the Destiny Islands were consumed by darkness, light arrived as well in the form of a magical weapon known as the Keyblade. The Keyblade originally came for Riku, but when he chose the darkness, it went to Sora instead. Though he wasn't able to save his islands, he eventually met up with Donald Duck and Goofy to travel to the different worlds and protect them. Boomstick: Yeah, you know Disney movies? Well, Sora really did the majority of the things that happen in them. Killin' villains, saving princesses, all that good stuff, all thanks to the Keyblade. Wizard: Sora's Keyblade is the Kingdom Key, which possess great physical strength and helps boost his defense, though through the use of keychains, he can change the Keyblade's form, though the Kingdom Key is his default and usually go-to blade. Boomstick: Despite not having a cutting edge, the Keyblade is a powerful sword, as well as wand. Using it, Sora can cast magic spells including shooting fire, ice, lightning, and bursts of gravitational and magnetic force. He can also use swirling winds and spheres of energy to protect himself and even reflect attacks back at foes. Wizard: Should he get injured, he can use curing magic or potions to quickly restore health. And though he does have a limited supply of magic energy, he can restore this through the use of ethers or through successful attacks. He also can use magic in his attacks to perform Limits such as the quick Sonic Blade, the strong Ars Arcanum, the long distance Strike Raid, and the projectile-shooting Ragnarok. Boomstick: Sora's speed and agility is incredible; he can glide, move so fast he appears as a blur, can run up the side of buildings, dodge lightning, and not only dodge, but reflect back sniper fire. Wizard: And while this "sniper fire" is magic in nature, we can still compare it to normal sniper fire, where a single round can travel around 3400 feet per second. Sora can not only dodge, but reflect this as well as faster fire. Boomstick: Sora's tough enough to hold back two of Cerberus' heads, and tank hits from Titans and the demigod of strength himself, Hercules. Heck, once he even used his Keyblade to slice through seven skyscrapers at once, then hit their pieces around like they were baseballs! Wizard: These buildings may have been composed of a modest stone, like granite, which has a minimum shearing strength of fourteen mega pascals. In comparison to Sora's height, each building was about twenty three feet tall. By measuring Sora's largest slash, and the distance cut through all seven buildings, we can determine Sora's striking energy to equal at minimum seventy eight tons of TNT. And his power is increased further with use of his Drive Forms. Boomstick: Though he needs Donald and Goofy to access them, his Drive Forms increase his power in certain feilds. Valor form allows him to duel-wield Keybaldes and attack with amazing strength. Wisdom form increases his speed and allows him to fire a quickfire energy projectile from his Keyblade. Master form also allows him to use two Keyblades, and boosts both his strength and magic, and his mighty Final form gives him two Keyblades that attack and defend by their own accord and a massive boost to his strength, speed, durability, and magic. Wizard: The only form he can access without Donald and Goofy is his Limit form, which gives him access to his Limits and a series of strong attacks and finishing moves. However, Sora must be careful when accessing these forms, as there is a chance he could change into his Anti-form, a shadowy dark Sora with incredible strength and speed, but few to no magic options, no method of healing or defense, and a loss of control and mind. He's also an ace pilot, master acrobat, and is capable of quickly identifying and targeting weak points on enemies. Boomstick: He's battled and defeated massive and powerful enemies, such as his friend Riku, the Heartless Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, almost all members of Organization XIII, 1000 Heartless, and even Sephiroth. Wizard: However, he's not invincible. Enough damage without healing will eventually kill him, and on top of that, he's not exactly that bright. He's also a team player, relying on allies in many of his battles. Boomstick: Luckily for him, he's got the power to do what needs to be done. Sora: The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out! Interlude Wizard: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE The scene opens with a tattered and destroyed landscape: the obliterated city of Ōsaka. The camera zooms in to show Sora, Donald, and Goofy walking side-by-side across the bleak landscape. Sora: Gosh, I wonder what happened here? The place looks destroyed. Donald: Do you think it was the Heartless? Goofy: Well, I'm not sure... Across the area, Ryūko is sitting, wearing a deactivated Senkestsu. She sits on a pile of rubble and and is looking out into the wasteland. Senkestsu: Ryūko, what are you thinking? Ryūko: (sighs) Oh, nothing. It's just that I've devoted so much time to wanting revenge on Kiryūin that I don't know what I'll do afterwards. Senkestsu: Ryūko... Suddenly, Senkestsu stops talking. He glances around. Senkestsu: Ryūko, someone's coming! Ryūko quickly jumps to her feet and whirls around, seeing Sora and company walking out from behind a stone. She points her scissor blade at them. Ryūko: Who the hell are you freaks? Sora: I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy. We're just passing through. Say, do you know what happened here? Ryūko (scoffing): Wouldn't you like to know, dork? Sora's brow furrows as he stares at Ryūko. Sora: Look, it was just a question! No need to be rude! Ryūko (scoffing again): Get out of here, Mr. Goody-Big-Shoes. This is no place for a naïve little brat like you. Ryūko turns to leave, but Sora summons his Keyblade. Sora: I've had enough out of you! I'll show you who's the brat! Donald: Sora, maybe let this one go... Sora (to Donald and Goofy): Don't try and stop me! (to Ryūko) Come on, jerk! Show me what you're made of! Senkestsu: He's asking for it... Ryūko scoffs, then turns to Sora, anger blazing in her eyes. Ryūko: If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get, kid! I'm gonna cut you into so many pieces your friends here will have to patch you up like a quilt! Ryūko grabs her wrist activation lever and pulls. She begins synchronizing with Senkestsu, with the Kamui feeding off of her blood and changing his shape, changing to True Life Fiber Synchronize. Ryūko: Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senkestsu! Sora (thinking): Holy cow... she's actually kind of hot... but she needs to be taught a lesson! FIGHT! (*Cues: Guardando nel buio - Yoko Shimomura*) Ryūko attacks first, rushing towards Sora and swinging her scissor blade. Sora blocks with his Keybalde, with the two weapons clashing together with a flash. Sora pushes Ryūko off, then swings his Keyblade at her abdomen. Ryūko jumps back as the Keyblade barely misses her. She then drops her scissor blade from above, slashing down at Sora. Sora defends again with a block that the scissor blade reflects off of. Sora kicks up some dirt at Ryūko, then jumps away. Sora: Deep freeze! Sora points his Keybalde at Ryūko and fires a Blizzaga spell at her, sending a flurry of chilling ice crystals her way. Ryūko spins her scissor blade quickly, blocking the attack. She then does a quick flip, then executes a flurry of strikes in the air above Sora. Sora blocks most of them, but is hit by the last few, getting knocked back. Ryūko: Ha! How'd you like that, kid?! Sora: It's not over yet! Sora rushes towards Ryūko. The latter swings her blade down at him, but he dodges and lets it stab into the dirt. Sora then runs up the fallen blade and jumps into the air, proceeding to strike Ryūko several times with the Keyblade, then backflip away and throw the blade at her, striking her again and hitting her back. Senkestsu: Ryūko! Ryūko looks up, a trickle of blood running down her nose. Ryūko: That's it, you spikey-haired motherf*cker! I'm gonna turn you into a goddammed shish kabob! Ryūko then jumps to the side and runs around, disorienting Sora. She then suddenly stops and slashes Sora in the back, launching him into the air. She then jumps to slash him from the front, then from behind again, and then above him, where she heel kicks him back to the ground. Donald: Sora! Goofy: Oh no! As she falls, Ryūko positions her scissor blade to impale the lying down Sora. Right before she reaches him, he blocks with his Keyblade and throws her off of him, then jumping back to his feet and raising his Keybalde in the air as Ryūko lands on her feet nearby. Sora: Heal! Sora is surrounded by green lights and bells as he casts a Curagra spell, healing him of some of his injuries. He then bolts towards Ryūko, who holds up her scissor blade, The two's weapons clash with a flash, then the two begin barrages of incredibly fast, almost invisible attacks, with each one clashing with more flashes. They hold for a moment, with their two weapons pressed against one another. Sora begins to push Ryūko back, but she kicks up her legs and activates Senkestsu Gale, forming the bottom of Senkestsu into a rocket-powered dress. She begins to gain the upper hand pushing Sora back, so he breaks off the hold and jumps up, allowing her to rocket under him. Ryūko turns around and heads back towards Sora. Sora: Goofy! Goofy vanishes as Sora is enveloped in a flash of light, throwing Ryūko back. When the light clears, Sora's clothing has turned red, and he is holding Oathkeeper in his other hand, having changed to Valor Form. Ryūko blinks rapidly, then yells and charges towards him, flying low to the ground and keeping her scissor blade ready. Sora leaps towards her as their weapons clash in another flash, then quickly break away. The two begin rapidly flying/leaping around the battlefield, clashing their weapons together. The scissor blade and the two Keyblades lock together again, and Sora takes the opportunity to push off of the connection and over Ryūko. Spinning in the air, Sora stops right above Ryūko and slams both Keyblades down on her back. She grunts as she is slammed into the ground, deactivating Senkestsu Gale as she flips over and sits up. Senkestsu: Ryūko, he's really tough. Ryūko: No sh*t! Ryūko activates Senkestsu Senjin, covering her in spikes. She jumps at Sora and begins rapidly slashing her scissor blade at him. He blocks all of the sword swings with his Keyblades, but Ryūko rushes him with rams and kicks with her spiked clothes, slashing and cutting him all over. Sora falls back and reverts, panting. Sora: Donald! In another flash, Sora transforms to Wisdom Form. He begins rapidly firing energy projectiles at Ryūko, and she begins running along the dirt, avoiding them and letting them hit the debris behind her. She jumps up on the crashed ruins, jumping and dodging the projectiles as Sora keeps firing. She then jumps off of a fallen building and lunges at him. He shoots at her, then jumps to meet her. Ryūko swings her blade and blocks each projectile, but then notices Sora is right next to her. She raises her blade to strike him. Sora: Fire! Sora is suddenly enveloped in several rings of blazing fire. His close proximity to Ryūko means all of these rings strike her, catching her up in a fiery blaze. Ryūko grunts and yelps as she endures the inferno, then leaps out of the way and lands on the ground, burned. Senkestsu: Ryūko, are you okay? Ryūko (angrily): I will be. Just give me a moment. Ryūko's healing factor kicks in, and she begins to repair the burn damage she took. Sora reverts back to his normal form, then rushes her again. As he brings his Keyblade down, Ryūko blocks it, then looks him dead in the eye. Ryūko: All right, Keyboy! Now you've gone and made me '''MAD!' Ryūko pushes Sora away, then rushes him. She attacks with a barrage of strikes, each one hitting Sora and damaging him. She pauses as he is stunned, then spins in a quick whirlwind of her scissor blade and spiked clothing to rapidly saw and slash at Sora. She pauses again, then rushes. As she prepares another barrage of strikes, Sora holds up his Keyblade and casts Reflega. Each of Ryūko's strikes reflects, and the spell barrier then repels all the damage back at her, knocking her back and causing her to hit the ground hard. As she gets up, Sora uses a potion and an ether, restoring some of his health and magic. Ryūko starts to sit up, then looks at Sora, her eyes blazing with rage. ''Senkestsu: Ryūko! You're low on blood! What are you going to do? Ryūko groans and growls, her eyes growing angrier and angrier as her healing factor patches up her wounds. Senkestsu: Ryūko! You need to stay calm! You need to stay focused! Your blood is boiling! Ryūko: '''SHUT UP!!!' ''Senkestsu: Ryūko! No! (*Cues: Junketsu Ryūko Theme - Hiroyuki Sawano*) Senkestsu and Ryūko cry out as the Kamui consumes her. Sora covers his eyes, then looks to see a Berserk Ryūko, seething with anger and spewing blood. She charges at Sora and grabs his leg, slamming him down onto the ground several times. She then throws him into the air and punches him, causing him to skid across the ground, wounded. Ryūko then charges towards him again. Sora: Let's go! In a flash of light, both Goofy and Donald disappear, and Sora changes form again. However, as the light settles, a wave of black energy spirals around him. Sora stands up in his Anti-Form, his hands curled up in tight claws and his Keyblade gone. As Ryūko charges, Sora jumps out of the way and lets her slam into the debris that was behind him. She whirls around to catch him, but he alludes her grasp and begins rapidly striking her face and torso with his claws and blasts of dark energy. He then forms a dark ball and slams it down on her, blasting her up in the air. However, as she falls back own, she angles herself to hit Sora as he tries to get out of the way. She gets back on her feet and stomps down on him, then grabs him and begins rapidly punching him. She then throws him into a wall. Sora struggles to get up, and sees Ryūko charging him again. He dodges again, then rolls out of the way. Then he reverts back to normal, panting and seriously wounded. He falls to his knees, then sees Ryūko preparing for another attack. He struggles to lift his Keyblade, then shouts a spell. Sora: Thunder! A lightning bolt falls down and strikes Ryūko, knocking her down and causing Senkestsu to writhe partially off of her. In that brief moment, some sense comes back to Ryūko and she realizes the danger she is in, forcing herself to calm down before she dies of blood loss. Senkestsu reverts to normal, and both combatants sit on their knees, panting and wounded. Sora watches Ryūko's healing factor begin to take effect, pulsating from her exposed heart and fixing up the wounds she took from the battle and the Berserk form. Ryūko watches as Sora lifts his Keyblade, then casts Curagra, patching himself up. Both combatants stand up, panting and exhausted. Donald and Goofy: Sora! Are you all right?! Senkestsu: Ryūko, are you okay?! Sora: I'll be all right... Ryūko: I'll be okay... Sora and Ryūko (in unison): '...AFTER I BEAT THIS JERK!'' The two rush forward and begin rapidly striking each other, with almost all of their blows landing on the other, but neither wavering. Both take a lot of damage, but don't stop striking. As their blows land on each other, Ryūko's healing factor patches her up, and Sora's Drive Gauge increases rapidly. They then jump away from each other, both injured. Ryūko's healing factor goes into effect again. Ryūko then activates Senkestsu Gale on her lower half, and Senkestsu Senjin on her upper half. Sora looks over at Donald and Goofy and nods, then activates another form. When the light dissipates, Sora is seen in his silver Final Form, hovering over the ground and wielding the Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon beside him. The two stare each other down, then both rocket into the sky. They both travel hundreds of feet up before stopping, then rocketing towards each other, their eyes locked. Just before they reach each other, a spark flashes between their eyes, which have just met, right before they collide. (*Cues: Before My Body is Dry - Mika Kobayashi*) There is a shockwave of force as the two combatants collide, rapidly striking at and blocking one another. Ryūko slashes Sora, but he retaliates with striking her from several different angles with his Keyblades. Ryūko turns and blasts him with the rockets of Senkestsu Gale and slashes at him with the spikes of Senkestsu Senjin, and Sora catches her in a whirlwind of Keyblades and casts several thunder spells, shocking her. He then does a quick reversal and glides around her, then stabs both Keyblades through her chest and twists them. Ryūko screams, then stabs backwards and impales Sora's abdomen, making him cry out as well. However, he pulls his blades out of her and backs up, removing the scissor blade from him, then hits her from below, knocking her horizontal. he then makes a quick movement and gets underneath her just as the two reach the ground. Sora holds up his Keyblade vertically as he lands feet first on the ground, and Ryūko falls on it, the blade piercing her chest. Ryūko screams as the blade goes through her in a splash of blood. Senkestsu returns to normal, and Sora reverts back as well. Ryūko looks at the blade through her chest and sees her still-beating heart partially impaled on the end of it. She grabs the Keyblade, still staring at her heart. Sora: Thunder! A bolt of lighting flashes down and strikes the heart, turning it to dust. Ryūko screams. ''Senkestsu: '''RYŪKO!!!'' Ryūko lets out a short death rattle before she goes limp as her and Senkestsu disintegrate into dust. Sora lowers his Keyblade, panting. He looks over at a shocked Donald and Goofy. Sora (panting heavily): I think... I got her... Let's never come to this world again. K.O.! The Gummi Ship is seen flying away from Ōsaka. Results (*Cues: Simple and Clean - Utada Hikaru*) Boomstick: Poor Ryūko. She was left in the dust. Wizard: Both Sora and Ryūko were capable of some truly amazing feats, but Sora held the advantage in almost all of their feats of strength, speed, and durability. Boomstick: Ryūko could easily cut through two large buildings from a distance without a completed Senkestsu. That's great and all, but Sora, at his base form, was able to cut seven large buildings several times with a weapon that doesn't even have a cutting edge. Wizard: And while Ryūko could travel faster than the eye can see with a Synchronized Senkestsu, Sora is, again at his base form, capable of such speeds and able to dodge things as fast as sniper fire. Boomstick: Now I know what you're saying: "But Boomstick, what about Senketsu Kisaragi? Why didn't Ryūko use that to defeat Sora?" Well, not only would that require literally everyone in the city to help her out, which would be tough to do in the first place, but Sora would most likely be able to keep pace with that form as well. Wizard: Towards the end of Kill la Kill, Ryūko fell from orbit. She survived, but Senketsu was destroyed and she had to be caught by a large number of superhuman and regular individuals, and was still rendered unconscious. Sora survived a similar fall, and was totally fine. Boomstick: In terms of healing, it's true that Ryūko's healing factor patches up a lot more damage than Sora's magic and potions. However, Sora's healing items work faster and repaired damage faster than Ryūko's healing factor, allowing him to spend less time healing and more time fighting. And even with her healing factor, Ryūko has needed long periods of recovery after massive damage. Wizard: Lastly, Ryūko has a history of winning through retreating; taking one battle to learn what she can about her opponent and another to win. However, Sora rarely works this way, and often fights in his battles to the very end. And with his experience with weak points (and even hearts), it was only a matter of time before he was able to discover her weakness and exploit it. Boomstick: Sora had the key to winning this battle. Wizard: The winner is Sora. Next Time (Thank you all for reading NerdWithAKeyboard's battles for Season 1! Season 2 is still in development, but here's some quick teases of characters that are confirmed to be featured next season...) Dream demons... Loveable losers... Walking carpets... and more! Trivia *This is the last episode of Season 1 of NerdWithAKeyboard's battles. *This is the first NerdWithAKeyboard battle to feature music. Special Thanks *Special thanks to Dinoenthusiastguy on the Math Wiki for help on Ryūko's feats! *Sora's feats calculated and measured by the ScrewAttack! crew and recycled from the "Sora vs Pit" battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:NerdWithAKeyboard Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Magic Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles